Rewrite The Stars
by Vance McGill
Summary: ONE SHOT! Fate doesn't like what he sees happening on the events of September 1st, 2017, at King's Cross. So he looks back and changes one little thing. How can one tiny change rewrite the stars for a Muggle-Raised Wizard and a Muggleborn Witch? Harry.Hermione; Not for Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley fans!


**Title: Rewrite The Stars**

**Summary: Fate doesn't like what he sees happening on the events of September 1st, 2017, at King's Cross. So he looks back and changes one little thing. How can one tiny change rewrite the stars for a Muggle-Raised Wizard and a Muggleborn Witch? Not for Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley fans!**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: One-Shot; Alternate Universe; What-If?; Fate As A Character; Hopeful Ending; First Kiss; Epilogue Compliant (Sort of?); Canon Bashing; Character Bashing: Albus Dumbledore and Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley.**

**Ships: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the characters and the world of Harry Potter. I do not. I just like to play in her sandbox. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: I normally don't do one-shots, but I recently realized how much "Rewrite The Stars" from "The Greatest Showman" is absolutely perfect for Harry and Hermione. So this is (sort of) inspired from that song. It is a Harmony One-Shot, centered around the theory that Harry was lured to find the Weasleys in King's Cross for nefarious reasons. It has an ending that leaves the readers feeling hopeful. There is a possibility I'll add a follow-up chapter, maybe with an Epilogue Scene showing the results of this one little change of Fate.**

**I realized halfway through this that it might be a parody, or crack treated seriously. I don't usually write parodies and crack stories. So decide yourself if it can be labeled as one.**

* * *

**Location Unknown… Date And Time Unknown...**

The all-powerful deity, Fate, grimaced as he watched a scene play out on the telly in front of him. How could this have happened? How could that lovely, bright and brilliant woman become so brainwashed that she tolerates the fact that her own husband Compelled a Muggle so he could pass his driving test? Didn't she realize that her husband's shoddy driving ability would possibly endanger more Muggles if he got behind the wheel?

Fate then glanced at a man with black hair, smiling sadly at his Muggleborn best friend. Fate could see the attraction there. And he knew… he knew the young man had settled for another woman because he didn't want to risk his friendship over telling the Muggleborn beauty about his feelings for her.

So he settled for that ginger-haired Harpy who was as smothering and overbearing as her harridan mother. Fate wasn't sure whether her behavior was a result of the woman's mother raising her, or a side-effect of no longer being able to play Quidditch after having three children, and therefore having to remain a stay-at-home mother watching her kids all day. Either way, she had become her own mother, and that was a terrible thing.

Fate frowned as he saw the Muggleborn beauty smiling softly toward her best friend, and he realized something at that moment. They each shared romantic feelings for each other - feelings that had existed for a long time - that had never come to pass.

How could this young man, and the brainy, beautiful Muggleborn have settled for these idiot gingers, when they could have had each other? They were obviously in love with each other… though they don't know the other shared the same feelings.

When did that happen? When had they decided that fulfilling the desires of these gingers were more important than following their own feelings and desires? Fate hit rewind on the television remote, and was amazed at how far back in the lives of this wizard and witch that the strings had started twisting around to create the outcome he had found.

"The Muggleborn's husband was the other young man's first and best friend," Fate muttered. "Therefore the young man tolerated the idiot, even after betrayals that would usually be unforgivable to literally anybody else. He didn't tell the Muggleborn beauty about his feelings for her, because he believed his first and best friend claimed her first.

"First and best friend. Ahh, but what if the Muggleborn beauty became his first and best friend instead? What if she was the one he was loyal to? Yes… how could that come to pass? Let's see. When did this take place? Ah, yes. September 1st, 1991. Which was a Sunday, of course. Somehow, September 1st is always a Sunday in this universe. Astronomically impossible in every other universe but this one!"

Fate looked through that particular day in the lives of his two targets, and the two gingers they settled for. His eyes widened as he saw an opportunity that could have taken place, if something else hadn't happened. Then he saw what needed to be changed.

A Cheshire grin formed across Fate's face. "Why don't we rewrite the stars?"

Fate snapped his fingers. His eyes twinkled as he heard the gasp of surprise, followed by a sigh of annoyance from a red-headed patriarch who had an affinity for Muggles, and Muggle objects.

"Molly's going to be upset with me," the man said, "I just know it. She so very much wanted to show the kids how Muggleborn students get on Platform Nine and Three Quarters today. It was a wonderful idea too! Maybe next year."

* * *

**Sunday, September 1st, 1991 - The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole - Early Morning**

Molly Weasley hummed along with the tune she was listening to on the Wizarding Wireless, as she continued making breakfast for her five youngest children. It was times like this that she wished her two eldest boys were there as well. But no, they were out of the country, in Egypt and Romania. Why couldn't William and Charles have gotten good, respectable jobs in the Ministry of Magic, like their father, instead of dangerous, life-risking jobs far away from home? Well, at least her third eldest had the right state of mind. Percy had dreams of working in the Ministry of Magic when he finished his education at Hogwarts in three years. He was very much on the right track.

Speaking of her third eldest, Percy Weasley entered the kitchen.

"There you are, Percy," Molly said, "You're usually down here before your brothers and sister."

"Sorry, Mother," Percy said, "Seems I had misplaced my Prefect's badge."

Percy glared at his twin brothers, Fred and George, suspiciously, as he straightened his badge on his robes.

"Well, it is a good lesson to have learned - keep an eye on that badge from now on," Molly said, "You'll probably be required to wear it everyday at Hogwarts now."

"Of course, Mother," Percy said.

He kissed her cheek, making Molly smile at him, and he sat down in his usual chair at the table. Molly brought him a plate of food, and sighed as she looked at her youngest son.

_Ronald must be so nervous about beginning his first year at Hogwarts_, Molly mused, as she returned to her cooking, _He always eats when he's nervous. I'll give him a couple extra corned beef sandwiches for lunch than I originally planned. He loves those so much!_

Molly smiled when she heard the ringing bell above the door leading outside from the kitchen. Arthur looked rather dirty - as he usually after messing around in his garage.

"Oh, Arthur, what happened to you in that garage this morning?" Molly asked, "You're filthy!"

"Bad news, I'm afraid," Arthur said, "The Ford Anglia is completely disabled. I won't be able to fix it this morning."

Molly's eyes widened. "But… I wanted to take the kids to King's Cross Station today! I learned how to drive that car, dedicated so much time last month to it, just so I could do this today!"

She had even tolerated being taught by a Muggle for this! Of course, she had Compelled the Muggle to give her an automatic passing grade on the test, so she could have her driver's license, but what did that matter?! She needed to learn how to drive the car, and it was all because of what was supposed to happen today!

"Well, it is something to look forward to next year, hmm?" Arthur asked, with a jolly smile. "It'll be even more special because Ginny will be getting on the Hogwarts Express too next year. Yes, it will be a perfect time to show the kids how Muggleborn and their parents get on the Platform."

Molly tried her best not to glare at her husband as her gaze followed him out of the kitchen. Well, of course, she had planned to take the Muggleborn route to the Platform next year as well. It was an unfortunate side-effect of the plans she had concocted.

Three weeks ago, her good friend Albus Dumbledore had visited the Burrow to speak with her. He had come up with a wonderful idea. Apparently, Rubeus Hagrid had fouled things up with Harry Potter, and hadn't told the young man how to get onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

_"Can you imagine it, Molly?" Albus Dumbledore asked, "Harry will be stuck on the Muggle side of the Platform, looking around between Platforms Nine and Ten, and wondering how he is supposed to get onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters?"_

_"Oh the poor dear, he'll be so lost and confused," Molly fretted._

_"Indeed," Albus said, his eyes twinkling. "And this is where you and your wonderful children come in. You should suggest to your husband that this year you want to show your children how Muggleborn and their parents get on the Platform, when they can't use the Floo Network like you and your children have done in the past. Of course, your husband will have to work, so you can use that enchanting car of his to drive your children to King's Cross Station."_

_Molly didn't even blink at the absurd idea that Arthur would have to work on that particular Sunday, when parents usually saw their kids off on the Hogwarts Express - even those who did work on Sundays, which only happened when they were desperate for a bigger paycheck that week._

_"I don't know how to drive, Albus," Molly said, sighing._

_"Something to learn between now and then, Molly," Albus said, "I'm sure you can do it. Anyway, when you spot Harry Potter at the station, simply mention 'Muggles' and 'Platform Nine and Three Quarters.' Hagrid assured me that Harry knew those phrases. Now, do not fret about the Statute of Secrecy. If you get in trouble for talking loudly about magical terms in front of Muggles, I'll just make sure those charges are dropped. It won't be your fault. There won't be Aurors on the Platform, I'll make sure of that. And, that, my dear Molly, will be the fault of the DMLE and Auror Department. They should have been there watching for stuff like that, of course. You and your children won't get in trouble for it."_

_"Well, this sounds very nice," Molly said, smiling, "This will make sure Ron meets Harry, so they can become friends!"_

_"Maybe Ron can convince Harry to become a Gryffindor as well," Albus said, "Hagrid commented that Harry didn't sound really sure about what House he wanted to be in."_

_"Well, obviously," Molly said, "Where else would Harry Potter be but Gryffindor, like his parents were?"_

_"Completely agreed," Albus said, "I am sure Ginny will also love to meet Harry a year sooner than she would have."_

_"Definitely," Molly said, smiling, "My sweet daughter has a lovely, innocent fancy for that boy already. Ooh, wouldn't it be so wonderful if they ended up married in the future?"_

_"Who else could Harry fall for but the sister of his best friend?" Albus asked, "Especially if he hangs out here with his best friend at the Burrow for a few weeks each summer."_

_"Sounds great to me!" Molly said. "I'll talk to Arthur about it tonight. He'll be quite happy to know I'm wanting to show the children how the Muggles and Muggleborn do things. He's always loved those Muggles, my Arthur."_

Molly had been preparing for this day since her conversation with Albus. Now everything was ruined. They would have to use the Floo Network to get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She couldn't just convince her children to go out onto the Muggle side of the platform. They would find that strange, especially since they hadn't done it before.

Percy, Fred and George would definitely find it odd if they just so happened, by strange coincidence, to meet Harry Potter on the Muggle side of the Platform, trying to get onto the Magical side. They would probably tell Arthur, or their elder brothers, who would quickly discover that the events that led to finding Harry Potter had been manipulated by design to happen. That wouldn't have happened if she had been able to use the strategy of taking the Muggleborn route, using a car and everything.

If Molly and her family couldn't meet Harry on the Platform, Harry might find a Muggleborn and their family going through the portal instead. What if it happened to be a first year Muggleborn? Someone who Harry would become friends with, because they'd be the first student he'd meet?

Arthur returned to the kitchen, cleaned up. "Well, I know Perkins needed me to come into work today. But I'm going to have to refuse him."

"Why?" Molly asked; she knew the answer already and she absolutely dreaded it.

"Well, weekends are usually my days off, anyway," Arthur said, "I need to figure out what's wrong with that car. It is a great learning experience, after all. What if I encounter something like this while I'm working, hmm? But of course, I'll focus on the children first, and see them off. I'll work on the car this afternoon. I am sure Ron will appreciate his old man seeing him off to Hogwarts, instead of having to go to work."

Molly took one last shot at keeping the plan. "We're almost out of Floo Powder. I was planning on going to Diagon Alley today after seeing the kids off, to buy more. We can Side-Apparate the kids to King's Cross."

"I realized we were low yesterday while I was in Diagon Alley," Arthur said, smiling. "We have a fresh new bag. No need to worry about that. Apparation will ruin the whole experience, Molly. Muggles can't Apparate! No, next year, we'll drive to King's Cross in the Ford Anglia, like Muggles, and use the Muggle Platform. A true showing of how Muggles get their Muggleborn students on the platform."

Molly sighed. Well, damn. She hadn't realized Arthur had bought a new bag of Floo Powder.

"Alright," Molly said, "When should we leave to get on the Platform?"

"Ten-o-clock, as per usual, Molly," Arthur said, "Families with several children are usually required to get on the platform early so we don't crowd those who Floo in with one or two children. You know that."

Molly hid a scowl. If they had to be on the Platform that early, it would be silly if they were there for an hour. Most parents who got there early tended to leave once their children were settled on the Hogwarts Express. If every family remained on the Platform to see their children off, it would become entirely too crowded. So there were usually Aurors or DMLE Officers there to make sure the Platform didn't become crowded. Only those who arrived in the last fifteen minutes or so watched the train ride off. Molly couldn't possibly use an excuse to stay there to wait for Harry, so that Ginny could meet him early, and so that Ron could board the train with him so they could sit together.

_I need to talk to Ron_, Molly mused, _He already knows he'll be meeting Harry Potter today. But if he can't meet Harry at King's Cross, he needs to meet him on the train! He needs to sit with Harry during the train ride. But what if Harry's with other students already? Obviously Ron will have to convince the boy to let him join the compartment in some way. Hmm…_

Molly hadn't even noticed when Arthur had kissed her cheek, and took a plate of food and sat down at the table. She sighed and filled a plate for herself, and a second helping for Ronald, then sat down at her spot at the table. She gave Ron his second helping, and smiled as Ron immediately dug into it. She was so lost in her thoughts of ruined plans, and ways to remedy them, that she didn't notice Ron's siblings looking at their brother in disgust.

Molly sighed as Arthur told the children about how their plans to go to Platform Nine and Three Quarters had changed, and had returned to their usual journey instead.

"Well, this is a good thing, I think," Percy said, "I think it will be more special to use the Muggleborn route when Ginevra gets to go onto the Hogwarts Express. It will make it more memorable for her that way."

_It would have been memorable for her today!_ Molly wanted to say out loud, _She'd be meeting Harry Potter, the boy she fancies! She'd remember this far more often than she'd remember her first time getting on the Hogwarts Express!_

"Also, well, if we used the Muggleborn route," Percy continued, "We might have arrived pretty late. I need to head to the Prefect's carriage, when we arrive, for a meeting between the other Prefects and Head Students. I wouldn't want to be the last to arrive."

"Oh, no," George said, "That would be a disaster."

"Definitely," Fred said, "it would be so embarrassing to arrive after that new Muggleborn Prefect you were talking about a few days ago!"

"What was her name? Penny?" George asked.

"Penelope Clearwater is a half-blood raised in Muggle society," Percy said. "Therefore, she uses the Muggle route. I am sure she'll arrive in proper time to be there for the Prefect's meeting. I am happy she was chosen as Prefect. She's one of the more appropriate new choices. Unlike some others..."

"Oliver Wood will be so unhappy he isn't Prefect," Fred said.

"Well have to listen to him all year about it!" George said, sighing unhappily.

"Oliver Wood wants to be Quidditch Captain," Percy said. "It would be hardly inappropriate for him to be Prefect and Captain. I am sure Professor McGonagall took that into consideration."

"I read that Harry Potter's father, James, was Head Boy and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team in his seventh year," Ginny said.

"Well, if Harry Potter's father can do it," Fred said.

"Oliver definitely can!" George said.

Percy frowned. "It is possible. James Potter was one of the most talented students at Hogwarts, I hear. Especially in his year. He wasn't Prefect, however. Another student was chosen for that."

"And that proves a student can be Head Boy without being Prefect," Arthur said. "So even if one of you boys, Fred and George, becomes Prefect, the other could become Head Boy."

"Oh, that would be wonderful," Molly said, smiling.

The expression on Fred and George's faces basically said they weren't sure of that idea. Molly didn't notice though. She was still fretting about ruined plans. She needed to talk to Ron. Maybe some things could still be salvaged.

An hour later, Molly knocked on Ron's bedroom door and entered it. She found Ron lazing about on his bed, reading one of his comic books.

"Hello, Ron, just coming to make sure everything is packed," Molly said.

"Aah, well, I have a few things left to pack before we're off," Ron muttered, not even looking up from his comic book.

"Yes, well, you can do that when I leave," Molly said, "I need to talk to you about something."

Ron sighed and sat up in his bed, as Molly sat down on the end of it. He put down his comic book and looked at his mother.

"I am sure you know Harry Potter will be starting at Hogwarts this year too, right?" Molly asked.

"Of course!" Ron said, grinning, "He'll obviously be a Gryffindor like me. I'll definitely be his best friend!"

"Yes, well, I was recently informed that Harry isn't exactly sure which House he wants to be in," Molly said.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed, "But what other House but Gryffindor could Harry Potter be in but Gryffindor. No, he'll be in Gryffindor with me. You don't need to worry about that."

"Well, we don't know that," Molly said. "Perhaps you should make sure of that on the train ride. You can find him and sit with him. Talk to him about Gryffindor and how good the House is. Besides, if you become his friend on the train, he'll want to be in the same House you're in, even if he is Sorted before you.""

"Of course, he'll be my friend," Ron said, "Who else would he be friends with?"

"He is the Boy-Who-Lived, Ron," Molly said, sighing, "A celebrity, you know. Other students in your year will want to be his friend too. Just because he's a celebrity."

Ron scowled. "I'll make sure he knows the others just want to be his friend for that reason. He probably won't like it if I tell him they want to take advantage of him."

Molly coughed at the irony of that statement. "Yes, well… he might be sitting with others on the train by the time you find him."

"I'll sit with him anyway," Ron said, shrugging. "I can… hmm…"

"Tell him everywhere else is full, and you have no choice but to sit there," Molly suggested.

"Yes!" Ron said, "I'll do that! If anyone else is with him they won't be able to deny me a seat then."

Molly smiled. Perfect. Even if Ron was one of the first students on the train, and Harry was one of the last, he would still be able to join the boy.

"You can tell Harry all about your family, of course," Molly said, "Those he hasn't met yet, like me, your Dad, Ginny and your elder brothers. Maybe Harry can come here next summer, and stay for a couple weeks. He'll be more agreeable to it if he is eager to meet the rest of his best friend's family."

"Yeah… sure," Ron said.

"Good," Molly said, "Write to me sometime this week and let me know how your meeting with Harry goes, okay?"

"Yep," Ron said.

"Pack the rest of your trunk, Ron," Molly said, "And make sure Scabbers is ready for the trip too, since you'll be taking him on the train. He's never been with you while you used the Floo Network before."

"He'll be fine," Ron said, dismissively. "He's used the Floo with Percy, after all. It is no different."

Ron was already laying on his bed with his comic book by the time Molly left his room.

* * *

**Sunday, September 1st, 1991 - King's Cross Station - Mid-Morning**

Hermione Granger was doing her best not the hurry through King's Cross Station, as she led her parents toward Platforms Nine and Ten, where the Portal to Platform Nine and Three Quarters was. Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts, had shown Hermione and her parents how to get onto the Platform using the Portal, after their trip to Diagon Alley.

"Professor McGona-whats-her-name never warned us we'd have to use that Portal in a crowd full of Muggles," Hermione's father, Daniel Granger, muttered as he looked around. "How do Muggles never notice Muggleborn and their parents going through the Portal?"

"It was Professor McGonagall, dear," Emma Granger, Hermione's mother, said, "And she also said Muggles usually don't notice much about magic and wizards and witches. Especialy those without Muggleborn children. Which is, obviously, true, since we didn't know anything about it until she showed up at our door. We even 'noticed nothing' when our own daughter did accidental magic! That's just bizarre! Makes me feel awful as a mother not to have noticed something like that happening to my own daughter!"

"Oh, you're not awful, Mum," Hermione said, "You just thought you were seeing things. So did I, really! That one obvious time, when every single photo on the walls fell onto the ground… it could have been explained by me slamming my bedroom door too hard. The walls in the house vibrated due to the door slamming."

"Which is obviously what we thought it was," Emma said, "So, yes, Muggles always make convenient excuses to ignore something as silly and insane as the explanation of 'it is magic!' Really, who would have believed us anyway if we could tell anyone?"

As Hermione and her parents arrived at Platforms Nine and Ten, she noticed a boy with a cart, and an owl in a cage. He looked confused, as if he didn't know where he was headed. Since he had an owl, he was obviously a wizard - probably one of her newest classmates!

"Mum, Daddy?" Hermione asked, "That boy over there… he has an owl. He's obviously a wizard. But he looks confused about how to get onto the Platform. Can we help him?"

"Well, we can ask him if he needs help," Daniel said, "He might be waiting for his parents to come back. Maybe he has a sibling who is using the restroom?"

Hermione decided her father had a point. She quietly approached the boy. When he saw her, he blushed and smiled.

"Hi," Hermione said.

"Um… hello," the boy said, shyly.

"Do you need help getting onto the Platform Nine and Three Quarters?" Hermione asked.

The boy looked relieved. "Oh, yes, please. The man who introduced me to the magical society, never told me how to get onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. I thought I was going to miss the train!"

"Well, that was silly of the man," Hermione tutted. "Professor McGonagall, she's also a teacher at Hogwarts, she showed me and my parents how to get onto the Platform. Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves yet! I am so sorry! How rude of me! I'm Hermione Granger, and those are my parents, Drs. Daniel and Emma, they're dentists."

"Oh, so they're - um - Muggles?" the boy asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, "I'm Muggleborn. Are you?"

"Half-blood, raised in the Muggle society," Harry said, "I feel like a Muggleborn. I didn't know about magic until recently. I'm Harry Potter, by the way."

Hermione's eyes widened. This was Harry Potter? She had read all about him in like… three books! How did he not know he was a wizard until recently? She was about to ask that, when she realized her parents would probably tell her she was being rude.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Harry." Emma said, as she got closer to Hermione and Harry. "I heard you need help getting onto the Platform. How about you and Hermione go in together, at the same time? If the portal can fit the carts, they should allow two people to go through at once.I can bring your cart and belongings in while my husband brings in Hermione's. How about that?"

Harry blushed and looked at Hermione, who nodded.

"I'd like that, ma'am," Harry said.

"Well, come on, Harry," Hermione said, "Let me show you what Professor McGonagall showed me."

Harry nodded, shyly. He followed Hermione as she walked over to a wall between Platforms Nine and Ten.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but the portral is right here," Hermione said, "Don't worry about Muggles watching us. Professor McGonagall said they won't notice. Just do what I do."

Hermione inhaled and exhaled, and stepped through the Portal. She sighed and smiled as she looked around the crowded platform full of students, little kids who were students' siblings, and their parents. She moved out of the way, and smiled in relief when she saw Harry come through. Harry had a bright smile of excitement mixed with relief on his face as he looked around.

"It's real," Harry whispered.

"Yes, it is," Hermione said. "Come over here, so you don't get run over."

Harry walked over to Hermione just as Emma came through, pushing Harry's cart. Harry's beautiful owl barked as she was reunited with Harry. Daniel came through moments later with the other cart.

"Would you like to sit with me on the train, Harry?" Hermione asked, as she and Harry followed her parents and the carts toward a place where a Platform worker was putting trunks away under the train. "Unless… you have someone else to sit with?"

He could, after all. He was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Wouldn't a lot of kids want to be his friend?

"I'd like that," Harry said, "I don't have any friends… here… yet."

Hermione noted Harry's attempt to cover the fact that he - maybe? - had no friends at all. How similar that was to Hermione's own experience! She had no real friends either.

"Well I don't have any friends here either," Hermione said, wondering if Harry would catch that her meaning resembled his, "I can be your friend, Harry. If you'll be mine?"

"I'd like to be your friend, Hermione," Harry said, quietly, "I'd like that very much."

Hermione's grin was the biggest she had since she found out she was a witch.

* * *

**Sunday, September 1st, 1991 - Hogwarts Express - Late Morning**

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were sitting in a private compartment on the Hogwarts Express, getting to know each other, and quickly becoming fast friends. Harry had noted that Hedwig had approved of his new friend very much, which made him feel a lot better about having Hermione as a friend.

Currently, Harry was looking through a book Hermione had lent him. She had turned to a certain chapter, and Harry was shocked to find the chapter was about him and his parents!

"I had no idea anything about mine or my parents' lives were in books," Harry said, "Hagrid told me a little about what happened to me, and why I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. But he didn't tell me anything about me being in books. I don't understand. How can there be whole sections about me, Hermione? About what happened the night my parents died? If… if You-Know-Who was defeated, and my parents were killed… how did anyone know what happened?"

"Obviously, someone showed up to take you away from the house you lived in," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but there's these details about how this evil wizard killed my parents," Harry said, "first my father, then my mother. Then he tried to kill me. But I was fifteen months old. I couldn't tell anyone about it. There were no other witnesses. So how…?"

"I don't know, Harry," Hermione said, "Maybe someone at Hogwarts knows…?"

Harry was about to say it was possible, when the door to their compartment opened up. A red-headed gangly boy stood in the doorway.

"Can I sit here?" the red-headed boy asked, "Everywhere else is full."

Before Harry or Hermione could say anything, two older boys appeared. They were twins, and had the same hair color as the younger boy. They were obviously the boy's brothers.

"There you are Ronnikins!" one of the twins said, "What are you doing all the way down here? We're sitting on the other end of the train! Leave these two alone and sit with us. Lee's got a big old spider to show us!"

The younger boy's face got really red as the boy who had spoke dragged him away. The other twin looked at Harry and Hermione.

"Sorry about him," the boy said, "Was he bothering you two?"

"Is he really sitting with you and your brother?" Hermione asked.

"Yep," the boy said, "Has been for half-an-hour at least… well, before he got up and vanished. George and I - that's my brother, and I'm Fred - had to look for Ron, that's that git of our brother who you just had the displeasure to meet I am sure."

""He just asked if he could sit here because everywhere else is full," Hermione said.

The boy - Fred - frowned. "Well, that was an utter lie. George and I passed three empty compartments on our way here. One was in this carriage even! That brother of mine… I hope he won't become a Slytherin instead of a Gryffindor. He'd deserve it, if he did get in Slytherin though. Well, I do apologize about him. Ron can be a git and an idiot. I can't believe he'd blatantly lie to someone he'd just met. But he's my brother, so I have to put up with him. George and I will talk to him about this. I apologize again. Come to me and my brother, George, if Ron bugs you in the future at school. We'll deal with him."

"Definitely," Harry said. "If he can lie to us like that, then I don't want to have anything to do with him."

"Yeah, me neither," Hermione agreed.

"Probably a good idea," Fred said. "Well, I'll see you off. Good luck with your Sorting and all! Oh, wait! I have an idea! How about I put a Privacy Charm I know on your compartment?"

"Can you do that?" Hermione asked, "I mean... does it break rules?"

"Nah, a lot of students on the train do it," Fred said, "The Prefects, Head Students, and the Trolley Witch all wear badges that keep them immune from the Privacy Charm, so they can come by if they need to. Also, so the Trolley Witch doesn't ignore you if you want to buy snacks. I'll be immune temporarily as the creator of it, until I leave the vicinity."

"Well, sure," Hermione said, "That'd be nice."

Fred removed his wand from his pocket and cast some complex Latin spells. He then confirmed it worked. Harry and Hermione thanked him. Fred smiled, shut the door, then headed off.

"I'll have to read up on those Privacy Spells," Hermione said, "So I can use them later."

"Yeah, good idea," Harry agreed.

"Well, I was thinking of trying to get into Gryffindor House," Hermione muttered. "But if that boy is going to be a Gryffindor, then…"

"Yeah," Harry said, "And if Fred said Ron could be in Slytherin instead? Definitely don't want to go there either."

"My second choice is Ravenclaw," Hermione said.

"If you go there, I'll do my best to follow you into the House," Harry said, then frowned. "But if it doesn't happen…"

"We'll still be friends, Harry," Hermione said. "Always."

"Always," Harry agreed; he looked back down at the book, then gasped as he saw a picture.."Oh, my. That… that's my…"

"Your parents, Harry," Hermione said, smiling,. "They look wonderful. Your mother was so beautiful. You look just like your father, though. He was very handsome too. I - I mean… nevermind."

Harry smiled, knowing Hermione didn't mean to say that last part. Still.. A cute girl - his new friend - thought he was handsome. That was nice. He gasped again, as the picture of his parents moved.

"Never saw a moving picture before?" Hermione asked. "Was a shock for me too when I saw it first."

"Yeah," Harry said, "Can I tell you something, Hermione? Promise you won't laugh?"

"I won't, I promise," Hermione said. "You can tell me anything."

"I… I've never seen a picture of my parents until now," Harry said, "My relatives - um - well, they didn't have any pictures of them. So… yeah…"

Better than saying his relatives never even wanted to talk about his parents, other than to insult them because they were "freaks". Turns out they were just a witch and wizard, magical like he was.

Hermione smiled softly. "Well, maybe… maybe one of our Professors can copy the picture for you. Maybe it will be color and moving and all of that. So you have a picture of them."

"Maybe," Harry said, in a hopeful tone.

"Well, you can borrow that book until you do get a copy of the picture," Hermione said. "So you can look at it whenever you want. I've read that book twice already anyway."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said, "That… that really means a lot."

"You're welcome," Hermione said, "It is what friends do, right?"

"Right," Harry agreed.

_Friends_, Harry mused, with a smile. _I've never had a real friend until now. None that Dudley didn't scare off. He won't scare off this one. No… not… not my best friend!_

Because yes, somehow Harry knew this girl was, and would probably always be, his best friend. The girl who found him when he felt like the loneliest little boy in the world. The girl who helped him get onto the Platform. Who agreed to sit with him on the train. The girl who showed him a picture of his parents for the first time ever. The girl who wanted to be his friend.

Oh, yes… and she was the first girl who thought he was handsome. She was pretty cute herself. But Harry couldn't tell her that yet… not just yet.

Perhaps in the future. But not yet.

* * *

**Location Unknown… Date And Time Unknown...**

The deity, Fate, decided to check up on his new favorite young wizard and witch and see how they were doing. He picked up the remote to his telly, and fast forwarded through some scenes, and played others. He smiled as he found that Harry Potter and Hermione met each other first, before any other of their classmates could meet them. Just as he had planned. And yes, it looked like their friendship was beginning wonderfully. Harry had met a few red-heads, but not the harridan mother, or the fangirl who would definitely not be his wife this time.

Unfortunately he had met the idiot, Ron. But the first meeting was fortunately brief, and all he said was a complete lie too. Fortunately, Harry and Hermione had met a couple proper red-heads, who didn't like any of the bullshit things their younger brother did. Fortunately, Harry and Hermione had told Fred Weasley about his brother's lie. Fred's comments about Ron possibly being in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor was a good thing. Scaring them from being Gryffindors or Slytherins meant another good change for Harry and Hermione.

Without Ron there to interfere, Harry and Hermione spent a wonderful train ride with their new friend, getting to know them, and would be each other's best friend long before they arrived at Hogwarts. And when they needed breaks from conversation, they read books. Fate smiled when he noted Harry's realization that Hermione was a smart, intellectual student, like he was. Harry wouldn't need to hide his intellect because he had a friend who was a shoddy student. No, he could have a friendly competition with his best friend about who could be the best student, and Hermione approved of it, because she found a student that matched her wits and genius, and didn't make fun of her for it.

Fate moved on to Harry and Hermione's Sorting. Right before the Sorting, however, he noted an interesting thing about Ron Weasley. Ron didn't seem to want to bother Harry and Hermione at all. In fact… his gaze always passed them by as if they weren't there. Fate cackled. Ron's twin brothers had pranked him so he couldn't bother Harry and Hermione! He wondered how long the prank would last and what long-lasting effects it would have.

Fate smiled when the Sorting Hat immediately chose Ravenclaw for Hermione. It also only took five seconds to choose Ravenclaw for Harry, after Harry said he wanted to join his best friend in the House. Much of the House looked shocked. Albus Dumbledore, Fate noticed, looked as if he had swallowed a lemon as Harry joined Hermione at the Ravenclaw table.

Fate hit the fast-forward button again. Then he hit play. Because Harry was her best friend, and they had a friendly competition which each other to see who could be the best in their year, Hermione decided to be a little braver, and try a little harder than she originally would have to fly a broom. By the time the first flying lesson was done, Hermione and Harry were flying around in a circle next to each other. They weren't very high off the ground yet, but they were all smiles as they flew with each other.

Fate hit fast-forward again. There was one more event he needed to see. Unfortunately it had to happen. Though there were some changes to it. On Halloween, Hermione had been with Harry at the Feast, but she said she needed to use the bathroom. So when Quirrel announced the troll, Harry still headed off to rescue his best friend. This time Ron didn't join them at all. In the end, Harry was able to save Hermione, and defeat the troll with the Levitation Charm on the troll's large bat. Fate decided to apologize for this necessary event in the only way he knew how.

* * *

**Halloween, 1991 - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Late Evening**

Harry and Hermione held hands on the way back to Ravenclaw Tower. Not for any romantic reasons (at least that is what they told themselves), but because they needed each other after a traumatic event. When they stepped into Ravenclaw Tower, Hermione pulled Harry toward her, wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a peck on the lips. Harry's only response was a smile, before he kissed her back.

"Thank you for saving me tonight, Harry," Hermione said, smiling as she untangled herself from Harry.

"Anytime," Harry whispered, "I mean it."

The two best friends smiled, and went to their separate stairwells. They were both oblivious that their very first kiss had been witnessed by several Ravenclaws. The news would be all over Hogwarts the following morning. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger may not be boyfriend and girlfriend yet. But bets were being taken by Professors as well, about when they would officially become a couple, when they would get engaged - if they would get Betrothed, Contract and all - when they'd get married, and how many children they had, and when they had them. Fred and George - surprise, surprise - were the ones who started it.

Nobody knew when the two would become a couple. But everyone who supported them knew one thing. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were meant for each other.

It was written in the stars.

* * *

**And ends this One-Shot. I MIGHT write an epilogue to it, but I don't know. It seems like a nice ending here. To be honest, it is a better ending than I first planned when I began writing it. I was going to end it on the Hogwarts Express. But I decided to write what occurred after that, and voila… a proper ending!**

**Some of Molly Weasley's PoV seemed unnecessary to me, but I let my use write most of that. I could have added a scene with them on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, but I felt like that might be too much.**


End file.
